


drain this disease from all the veins in your neck

by xnowimnothing



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Chris meets Ricky at the club. Ricky is hot, but he feels strangely cold.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	drain this disease from all the veins in your neck

Chris can't look away. 

It's been going on for a solid thirty minutes now. He spotted a gorgeous young man sitting on a stool a few meters from him, and now no one else seems to catch his attention. He's by himself, sipping on his drink occasionally. Chris keeps looking at him even with people dancing in the space between the two of them, and it's only partly creepy, because the boy occasionally glances up at him and smiles. So he thinks, he _hopes_ , that he's playing the same game as him. 

Chris's still kind of anxious to make his move, because, well, this thing is taking too much of his time to end up in rejection. Too much of his _energies_. He'd be bummed. And also, you know, it's fun. The thrill of the chase. Even though they're both staying still, the young man on his stool, Chris standing around looking partly like an idiot. Partly. There isn't much of the physical sense of the chase. No one is chasing the other. Chris likes to think he's the one chasing, but for all he knows, it could be the other way around. 

Well, there's only one way to find out. 

He takes a deep breath and forces his feet to move in the boy's direction. He tries to convince himself he's confident enough to do this; he can seduce this boy, he's clearly interested, isn't he? 

“Hey,” Chris says, occupying a stool next to him and putting his elbow on the counter. The boy is wearing a white shirt, black suspenders and skinny jeans. This close, Chris can finally see his features more clearly: his skin is extraordinarily pale, in stark contrast to the blackness of his very long hair, his eyeshadow and his lip rings. His eyes are large and blue. His cheekbones could cut Chris's throat in half. Chris is pulled out of his attempt to take the boy's beauty in when he greets him back, a playful smile on his lips. Okay. So he might be interested for real. 

“What's your name?” Chris asks, KMFDM drowning his voice out a bit, the bass line loud in his chest. Or is it his heartbeat? 

“Ricky,” he says, takes a sip. 

“I'm Chris,” he says and holds out a hand at him. Ricky shakes it. “Are you by yourself?” 

“Well, not anymore, it seems,” he smiles. Touché. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Sure,” he says, and Chris asks the barman for something with absinthe in it, because it seems appropriate. Ricky lets out a small laugh. 

“Nice choice,” he says then. 

They start a conversation, nothing much, just small talk. At some point Ricky takes a cigarette out of his pocket, the bartender wordlessly putting an ashtray in front of him on the counter. He catches Chris looking at it, so he asks if he minds it. He doesn't. Of course he doesn't. 

Usually he does mind it, to be honest, but not tonight. He's too absorbed in Ricky's eyes, the colorful lights his skin reflects, the tattoos on his hands. He can't even smell the smoke, and it's saying a lot since he's probably the only one who isn't holding a cigarette in the entire club. 

Ricky smirks suddenly, puffing the smoke out. 

“You look absent-minded,” he says. 

“Well, it's kinda hard to focus while talking to someone this attractive,” Chris confesses, his cheeks on fire at once. Ricky places his hand on his on the counter, a playful expression on his face, and Chris shudders slightly at the touch. His hands are cold, but fuck, he wants them all over him. 

Chris decides it's now time to dare a little more so he rests his other hand on Ricky's thigh, studying his reaction. He's licking his lips, his tongue lingering playfully on the piercings, as he looks down at the hand. After putting out his cigarette, he grabs it, but doesn't remove it, rather he moves it higher on his leg, closer to his crotch. Fuck, this isn't KMFDM, Chris's heart is just dead-ass jumping the fuck out of his sternum. 

Ricky leans in, his breath cold against Chris's ear. 

“Let's get the fuck out of here.” 

*** 

They end up in the back of the club, where lampposts illuminate the night with a yellowish light. They're out of breath but Ricky wastes no time and pushes Chris up against the metal fence, kissing him deeply. Chris's been waiting all night for this, and fuck, he's seconds away from dropping on his knees the moment Ricky moans in his mouth. Ricky pulls away, eyes lingering on Chris's lips for a moment too many before shifting his attention to the door they have just walked out of. He closes it, and there's a key, so he locks it. He then puts his lips on Chris's again, picking up where they left off. He's entangling his hand in Chris's hair, curling it into a fist, pushing his head impossibly closer to his own face. Chris's hands are on his hips and he can't really help but guide them towards his own forcefully, and Chris groans as he feel his hardening cock against his own, Ricky rutting against him just as desperately. 

One thing Chris notices though, even in his extremely horny state, is that Ricky feels very cold to the touch. It's just a fleeting thought though, in fact he quickly realizes that probably _he's_ the one with an extremely hot body temperature now - be it the alcohol, the people, or the fact that he's making out with the hottest man in the club. He can't really blame himself for it. 

Ricky's hand snakes between the two of them slowly and Chris lets out a moan when it reaches his dick. He's working him hard through his clothes, and Chris's brain fogs up, wants more of it, he wants _everything_. 

Ricky's very close to Chris's face now, breath icy and stinging against his lips. Kinda like his eyes, that somehow get to be so bright and clear even in such a dark place. It's like his pupils don't expand. Chris briefly wets his lips with his tongue before connecting them to Ricky's, kissing him again, exploring wherever he can reach in his sexy mouth, the contact so coveted his head is fucking spinning. 

Ricky parts barely, just so that his lips still brush lightly against Chris's skin, dragging themselves along his jaw and neck. Chris sends his head back to give him better access and he hums appreciatively, and now he's licking at Chris's flesh, nibbling, gently biting. 

“Ricky…” Chris breathes out, and it comes out as more of a moan than a word. Ricky's looking at his jaw with lust-filled eyes, a smirk on his face, and his hand casually slides inside Chris's pants at once, finding him fully hard, making him pant even more. 

“Chris,” he says. It's deliberate. Controlled. Chris almost shudders at how rational it sounds, considering _Ricky's hard_ down there, he can feel it; yet his touch feels very steady, while Chris's over here fucking melting in his thin arms. 

“Chris,” he repeats, and Chris opens his eyes, finding his gaze. His lids are heavy. “Chris. I wanna taste you,” he states, and Chris nods, Chris nods desperately. Of course. Ricky giggles. 

“Like… literally,” he adds, and Chris's breath catches in his throat at what he sees next. 

Ricky's smirking, but only with a side of his mouth. The pulled angle of his lips reveal white teeth, but - is that - no, it can't be. There's no way that's a fang. No way. 

Yet it looks _very much like one_ , and he runs it against his bottom lip playfully. As if to draw Chris's attention to it. As if Chris's attention wasn't to it already. 

“What -” 

“Shh. Don't worry, I'm not hungry. I just want a taste. It won't hurt you,” he says, and something about the way he says it, the smoothness of his voice, the desire hidden in it, makes Chris surrender. He's definitely too weak to resist him. It doesn't matter if he trusts him or not, he just feels compelled to do whatever he wants. 

Chris sends his head back just like before. In a second he feels Ricky's breath on his neck again, more labored this time; his soft lips are on him soon after. Chris's hands travel in Ricky's hair; a squeak leaves his lips when fangs finally break skin, the pain sharp and sudden, but he can't seem to let go of his head, he still wants him closer. He can feel him suck, taking just a sip; it kinds of reminds him of getting his blood tested. Though with way more sexual implications. In fact, all the blood that Ricky isn't taking is rushing directly to his dick, not that it wasn't painfully hard before. Fuck. How embarrassing would it be if he nutted right now? 

Ricky pulls away just lightly, stays put for a second, looks at the wound with ardent eyes. That look alone makes Chris feel fucking faint, and no, it isn't the loss of blood. He's probably never been this horny in his life is all. It's not his fault. Or maybe it is - he should have known Ricky looked a little too attractive to be entirely human. 

Giving one last, long lick at the beads of blood still coming out of his neck, Ricky takes a step back and smiles. 

“You're so fucking delicious, Chris,” he says, and Chris's dick twitches at the praise. 

“Can we - Please. Ricky -” 

Ricky drops to his knees and Chris sighs at the sight. Those unreal blue eyes looking up at him. Fuck. 

“Don't worry,” he says, taking Chris out of his pants, “I won't use my teeth this time, I just… I just feel like drinking more than just blood out of you tonight.” 

_Fuck._

When he wraps his lips around the tip of Chris's cock, at first it's strange: it's strange because his mouth is cold, so Chris gets thrown off a bit, but he gets used to it quickly. He grows _desperate_ for it quickly. As lifeless as the concept of a cold mouth might sound, Ricky's sucking him off with ardent passion, his cheeks hollowing out, saliva falling out of his lips. The friction feels fucking good, until Chris's cock reaches the back of his throat, then it's fucking _great_. He's so wet, soft, tight around him, those fucking blue eyes looking up at him, tears collecting in the rims, smudging his make up just a bit. He bobs his head up and down, moaning around Chris occasionally, the vibration making him see stars. Chris pushes his head towards him slightly, just so he knows how much he's appreciated, and Ricky doesn't complain, he just takes him further down. Chris doesn't think he's ever craved coldness this much in his life; Ricky's mouth feels better than any warm place he's ever stuck his dick into. He hasn't pulled away once, and now he's looking into Chris's eyes again, those big, absurd blue eyes he has, making him shudder for how intense they are. For the carnal hunger in them. The lust. The danger. 

An abyss. 

What sends Chris over the edge for good is another sound from his vocal cords around his cock, a sound that comes out when his dick is buried in his throat up to the hilt, so deep Ricky's nose touches his body. He _wants_ to warn him that he's close, but he doesn't make it in time. He comes in spurts in his mouth, and Ricky doesn't back off, he keeps sucking and sucking until Chris's finished. His Adam's apple goes up and down - so he's swallowing, Chris thinks, and this realization alone makes him throw his head back against the metal fence. 

Ricky stands up then, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands there watching Chris for a moment, an amused look on his gorgeous, ruined face. 

“Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming,” Chris says, when speech goes back to being one of his intellectual faculties. 

“No problem,” Ricky says. “Vampires don't need to breathe anyway.” 

“What are you gonna do now? Turn into a flock of bats and just fly away?” 

“No way,” he giggles. “I'll stay right here. Waiting for you to return the favor.” 

Chris smirks at him, and his knees touch the ground instantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the miw song ".com pt. ii" 
> 
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
